


Shinjuku Escapades

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: “During the tour, do you have fun at night?” The interviewer asks, and Sana’s eyes immediately land on Momo, amused. Last night’s memories were still very, very fresh.





	Shinjuku Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> After that interview I had to do something, I'm sorry. Enjoy!

“During the tour, do you have fun at night?”

The question floats in the air for a silent moment; Sana’s eyes immediately land on Momo.

Momo laughs as she suggestively raises her eyebrows.

Last night’s memories were still very,  _very_ fresh.

 

\-- 

 

It’s a bad idea, but that’s what adds to the thrill. They’ve been promoting nonstop, and the one-day break is welcomed -- but when life is lived in a rush, a pause can become uncomfortable. 

Unbearable, even. 

So, they decide to do something. It is Tokyo, after all. 

“You’re sure you know where we’re going?” Momo pretends she’s worried, but the chilly night breeze and the loud sounds of the city’s nightlife make her whole body shake with excitement. She’s smiling. 

“Pretty sure,” Sana moves along the narrow streets like she owns the place. “Nichome is my second home.” 

“Of course it is.” Momo loops her arm around Sana’s and they walk in synchronized steps, laughing giddily. 

They needed to be careful. It’s not like they’ve never slipped away before - the girls usually covered for each other when they realized why someone was missing at midnight.  Sana had checked for their managers and staff before escaping their hotel room quietly, holding Momo’s hand. The journey outside the lobby had been easy enough; escaping through the backdoor was their expertise, after all. They wore their masks and big coats, along with those caps with the brims that covered their faces - the moment they stepped into the familiar street, the disguises slipped off. 

Sana’s dress and Momo’s crop top and shorts would normally draw significant attention, but not in a place like this. 

“Which one?” Momo asks as they turn a corner and walk through an entire street lined up with multiple clubs. 

“That one over there.” Sana is almost hopping. 

The door is hidden, like most of them, but Sana knows exactly where to walk in. 

“That’s shady,” Momo scoffs as Sana rings a bell in a dark alley. She’s ignored, and after a few moments the door opens, and both girls walk in. 

The heavy beat of music hits their ears and hearts as they walk upstairs. Red neon light illuminates their path, and soon enough they arrive at the upper floor. 

“Welcome,” Sana pushes the velvet doors, and has to yell to overcome the sound. “To the best of Tokyo!” 

Momo’s grin just widens. The place is huge, and she scans it all around. Green and purple lasers shoot against the roof, creating a prism of colors and shapes. In the middle of the club, the DJ blasts songs on enormous speakers, which are accompanied by video clips in five different screens above him. At the far back, the bar; and finally a stage, where innumerous drag queens dance like the world is about to end. 

“Fine, I admit,” Momo yells back. “You do know your way around here.” 

With nothing else to be said, the two girls move to the dance floor. Momo’s instincts kick in instantly, and she moves along the beat, with Sana right behind her. Her hips sway left and right, arms above her head, hair sprawled on her face. The sweat pools on her forehead, but she doesn’t care - Momo feels alive. 

Sana twirls around as well, singing the songs she knows and pretending to sing the ones she doesn’t. She steals glances at her friend occasionally, glad to see her enjoying herself. There is something hypnotizing about Hirai Momo when she’s dancing, and even though Sana’s used to it, she still gets lost on her fluid moves. 

The adrenaline makes her want to be close to that energy, so Sana places her hands on Momo’s hips at some point. Momo turns to check who’s touching her from over her shoulder, then smiles when she sees her. She steps back and lets her head fall on Sana’s shoulder, and Sana laughs, holding her tighter. They keep dancing, lost in each other. 

A few girls approach them suddenly, and Sana smiles; she lets Momo go, and soon both girls are chatting away with the group - or trying to. Mostly, their interactions consist of Sana nodding and Momo moving her head along the beat. 

Sana feels the hungry eyes of one of the girls on her and can’t help but to wink back. She closes their distance eventually, placing one hand on her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Momo side-eyes her, then turns away, giving her friend some privacy. 

Sana isn’t even drunk yet, and the kiss makes her want to fix that. After pulling back, Sana waves the girl goodbye, and looks for Momo. 

“Come on,” She says in Momo’s ear, pulling her along. The bar is empty despite the crowd, and soon enough they’re gulping down shots of sake. 

“Cheers!” They say in Japanese, and clink their cups, letting the liquid burn down their throats. Momo groans; she’s needed this more than she wanted to admit. 

It’s a bit quieter on that side of the club, and they manage to talk in between drinks. Sana and Momo have a lot to talk about, despite being roommates. They’re sure the alcohol helps, but being alone and free like this changes everything, somehow. There’s adrenaline in their veins, and they’re incredibly happy. 

Shots turn into cups, and silly talks about life turn into emotional speeches about how lucky they feel, and how much they rely on each other. At some point, Momo sees double, and Sana watches her with a silly grin on her face. 

“Hey, you.” Sana says out of nowhere, and Momo laughs.

“Hey,” Momo shifts her gaze back to the dance floor for a second. “Who was that girl you were kissing back there?” 

“I don’t know,” Sana finishes her last cup. “Someone.” 

“Was she a good kisser?” 

“Hmm… I’ve had better.” 

Momo hums at that, face leaning on a fist as she flicks her eyes towards Sana’s lips. The silence isn’t awkward, but Sana laughs at some point. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Honestly,” Momo slides closer. “About how kissing you would feel like.” 

Somehow, Sana knew this was coming. She licks her lips with a smile. “You don’t have to wonder, you know.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

There’s a pause, and it’s one of those moments where Sana becomes painfully aware of how incredibly beautiful her best friend is. There’s always been some sort of attraction from her part - not that she’d admit it any time soon. She was sure Momo was curious as well, but there’s never been an opportunity for them to discuss it. Right now, Sana realizes that this is the closest she’ll ever get of having a taste, like she’s wanted for so long. 

They’re in the middle of a random night club in Shinjuku, but Sana is still programed to worry about privacy. So, she grabs Momo’s hand and pulls her to the nearest bathroom - they didn’t need to destroy their careers just because they were drunk. 

They lock the door, and just like that, Sana is shoved against the wall, Momo’s mouth on hers, sucking hungrily. Sana groans and parts her lips, rolling her tongue against the girl’s, and Momo’s hot breath riles her up. She reaches out for Momo’s hair, fingers tangled in black locks - Momo giggles against her mouth, pulling her waist closer. They’re dizzy, and everything feels so good. 

It’s not the first time they kiss, but the previous times had mostly been accidents. Right now, they’re taking their time, appreciating how good of a kisser the other is. 

“Can I confess something?” Momo whispers in Sana’s ear once she pulls back. “I’ve kinda wanted to kiss you for a while.” 

“Next time confess something we both didn’t know already,” Sana teases, running her fingers up Momo’s sides, hands caressing her abs. They’re firm, but soft, and she groans when Momo presses kisses down her neck. Momo’s always been goofy, and even though she’s incredibly aroused, she can’t help but to let out a few giggles when Sana presses open-mouthed kisses everywhere she can reach. 

“Momo-ya,” Sana whines, grabbing Momo’s hand and bringing it to her ass. “You can be rough, I’m not gonna break.” 

“I know,” Momo squeezes, relishing on the soft moans that leak through Sana’s mouth. She knows, because she knows Sana, and even though they’ve never even kissed properly before that moment, she’s aware of what would make Sana come undone under her fingertips. 

So, she slips her hand under Sana’s dress, cupping her butt, then scratching it hard. Sana bites her shoulder, then licks Momo’s neck. The bathroom stall is much too small for this, but they’re not about to leave the club before finishing what they started. 

“Go ahead,” Sana is pretty much grinding on Momo’s thigh, and she needs some kind of relief. “It’s okay.” 

“Can I really?” 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” 

Momo likes that they can talk comfortably despite it being a first for the both of them - perks of being so close all these years, she supposes. She brings her hand to Sana’s underwear, and tugs the garment to the side. She laughs as her fingers press against her folds. “Soaked.” 

“Shut up and do it,” Sana rolls her eyes, but can barely let out the sentence without stifling a moan. Momo’s fingers start to move, coating Sana’s clit with her own wetness, then slipping inside. Sana grabs both her shoulders, helping her find a rhythm with her hips. She buries her head on Momo’s neck, the hot breath driving the dancer crazy. Momo pumps her fingers, tilting her head to kiss Sana deeply again, and Sana’s hands slip down to cup Momo’s breasts. She sighs against her mouth, working faster, with Sana’s own kneading setting a pace for herself. 

“Let me take care of you, first.” Momo groans when she feels herself getting wet at how sensitive her nipples are. 

“I’m just getting you ready,” Sana smirks wickedly, and Momo kisses her again, because she’s always found that expression incredibly sexy. She’s glad she can finally act on her impulse -- she’s really wanted to kiss Sana for a long, long time. 

Sana’s breathing gets irregular after a few moments, and she leans back, knocking her head on the wall behind her, eyes shut and mouth parted in a silent groan. “I’m close-” 

Momo bites on her exposed throat, and Sana hugs her tight, coming hard. She puts one hand on her mouth to try to quiet herself, hips still moving in tandem with the fingers inside her. After a few seconds, she slaps Momo’s arm gently to make her stop. 

“You ok?” Momo asks, breathing hard. Sana nods, swallowing thickly, and looks up. Their faces are flushed, and they smile at each other dumbly for a moment, catching their breaths. Momo averts her eyes a bit shyly at how pretty Sana looks in her haze, then feels Sana’s fingers under her chin, tilting her head back up. 

“My turn,” Is all she says, before licking Momo’s lower lip. She chases after her, but Sana presses two fingers against her mouth. Momo searches for something in her eyes, trying to understand what exactly is being asked of her, then it finally hits her when Sana pushes softly, parting her lips. Momo takes the fingers into her mouth, sucking earnestly. 

“Good?” Sana asks, because this is still their first time, despite everything. Momo just nods, rolling her tongue around, and it arouses Sana all over again. 

She bites her lip, watching for a moment, and Momo’s eyes are piercing her very core. “You’re so hot.” She lets out, because it’s true. Momo smiles, then goes back to sucking. 

Sana’s free hand traces Momo’s abs, and finally touches the hem of her shorts. She pulls down the zipper, and slides into the garment easily, rubbing Momo through her panties. This incites a groan that vibrates through Sana’s fingers, and she smirks. She rubs strongly, still refusing to touch Momo where she needs her the most, and Momo’s eyes are practically begging. 

Finally, Sana tugs down her panties, and removes the fingers from Momo’s mouth, bringing the wet digits to her clit. 

“Fuck…” Momo whines lazily with a grin, arching her back. “That was hot.” 

“I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve.” Sana replies, moving slowly. 

“Hmm, can’t wait to figure them all out,” she replies breathlessly, grinding on Sana’s fingers - and it sounded like a proposal for another hard fuck, but she wasn’t going to dwell on it. Her mind was still hazy with alcohol and Sana didn’t seem to be complaining, either. 

Because of Sana’s orgasm earlier Momo is a lot more sensitive, so she kisses her hard before moaning against her mouth, pulling on Sana’s scalp. Momo is a lot more vocal than Sana imagined, but it just makes her hotter in her eyes. Momo finally gets down from her high, exhaling and chuckling at the same time. Sana waits for her to open her eyes before asking. 

“So?” 

“We just... had sex in a shitty night club bathroom,” Momo says, still laughing weakly. Sana can’t help but to join her, licking her fingers clean. 

“We did.” 

“So…” 

“So?” 

Momo can’t stop smiling, processing it all. “Are we good?” 

It should be kind of a heavy question, but it’s not. Everything feels normal, and Sana feels her heart swelling with joy and fondness for her best friend. She reaches for Momo’s face, gently tracing her fingers on her jaw, and pulls her in for another kiss. They kiss for a long time, too lost in each other to care about what the extent of their relationship should be. It feels right.

 “I kind of want to do this again,” Sana confesses lowly.

 Momo touches foreheads with her, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Me too,” She pauses. “But on a bed, next time.”

 Sana laughs. “Sounds good.”

 They are roommates, after all.

 They leave the club hand in hand, and find a restaurant. Both are starving, and order some food before going back to the hotel, crashing on the same bed, a mess of limbs and happy hearts. They kiss again before going to sleep, and Sana slaps Momo in the middle of the night because she snores.

 Nothing changes, really.

 

 --

 

“During the tour, do you have fun at night?” 

“Everyday, everyday.” Sana replies to the interviewer. Momo is still laughing as they exchange glances. 

Everyday sounds nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Carnaval weekend NOTHING WORKS. I'll be back soon, thank you for reading!


End file.
